A Pack's Heart
by zigzagboom
Summary: Harry stumbles into the woods a hunting spot for local wolves. What happens when he stumbles upon those that have only two legs? Gundam Wing Harry Potter Crossover 1x2x5 3x4 Eventually HPDM. OOC on the G-boys part Prequel to A Pack's Loyal
1. Wolf Encounter

**-Wolf Encounter-**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own none of the G-Wing boys or Harry Potter places or people or things or terms and so on a so forth._

**

* * *

  
**

On to the story!

* * *

"Hey, you lost?" Harry whipped around his eyes searching for the voice's owner. He had come into the forest near his _home _to get away from his cousin. Knowing he wasn't supposed to leave without warning the Order guards that seemingly _protecting _him when he was at the Dursley's. Staying in the forest till it got dark to sneak in with the cover of darkness seemed to be his best option.

"Whose there?" It wasn't anyone he knew. First of all it was too cheerful, of course that could mean Tonks but it was male. Second , he would usually see the person after one look around. From where he stood in the clearing no one was around him, nothing but the tall trees and thick undergrowth. Harry started feeling on edge, his body tensing.

"Aw come on. You can't sense me? You have to be at least above that level by now!"

A figure fell from above the young wizard, shocking him into falling back onto the ground. In front of him landed a man, or what he thought was a man. The person had strange black wolf ears on his head and when he stood Harry saw a bushy tail of the same color swaying excitedly behind him. The man was tall, or at least taller then him, 5'5 at least. A long russet brown braid of almost 4 feet hung behind him practically having a mind of its own as it moved to swing around the man's shoulder where he patted it comfortably. That attracted the eyes of the young wizard who soon eyed the threatening looking claws that grew from his hands. His clothes looked like they were made of black silk as they flowed over his body ghosting over his slightly tanned skin. Persian indigo eyes gleefully gleamed at him, a large grin formed on his face as he looking the kid before him over.

"You're an Unawakened! You don't see many of your kind around now days. Too many search for you and get swooped up before other packs can get to you, how old are you? Where are you from? Did you know there was even a pack out here?" The man rambled on so fast Harry had a hard time even hearing the words he said. He stood backing away slowly, he had no idea what this man was going on about.

"Uh, right I'm going to go home now." Order be damned, he'd rather face them then the man in front of him now. Before he could even take a step another figure landed next to him in the direction he was going to go, effectively blocking his exit.

"Duo, you've been gone for over an hour. The pack's getting restless." The new person was the same as "Duo". Strange russet wolf looking ears rested on his head twitched in the direction of the other, his tail was a lustrous russet and rested calmly behind him. His black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail giving him a very sleek look. Black eyes pierced the other "wolf's" eyes, a scowl set on his face. The clothes on him were tight unlike the other a black tank top stuck to him like another skin showing abs and a slim figure thinner his friend, though the pants were slightly looser long and white(surprisingly white considering where they were) hung low on his waist showing beautiful bronzed skin. Sort of like the training pants Harry had seen in a dojo he passed with the Dursley's once.

"Have I been gone that long? I couldn't help it, caught a scent too enticing to give up." He looking straight at Harry. The new person sent a small glare pointed at him and relaxed as he caught a scent of the young one.

"An Unawakened? How is that even possible? We've been living here for at least seven years, how did we not notice him?" The black eyes softened at him. Harry on the other hand was having panic attacks in his head. Wondering just how he always managed to get into these situations.

"What's your name pup?" The question directed at Harry surprised him. He quickly answered not wanting to provoke those claws.

"Harry! Harry Potter." The Duo person walked closer to them snickering as he did.

"Well nice to meet you Harry Harry Potter." The Chinese looking one glared at him before looking back at the young pup before him. "I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" Harry was surprised that they didn't seem to notice who he was thinking they were magical creatures.

The other faced him he smiled softly for a split second before his mouth smoothed out to a thin line again. "I am Chang Wufei, call me Wufei though. It seems as Duo here has found an attachment to you. I welcome you into our pack."

The young wizard was having a difficult time trying to process what was going on. First of all, he had no idea what an "Unawakened" was, and second he didn't even know what they were.

"Attachment? Pack? What's going on?" The two seemed taken aback at his words.

"You don't know? This is a problem, what guardian wouldn't tell him? It seems Fate isn't picking very good guardian's now days." The Chinese man announced talking more to himself in the end then to anyone else. "I guess we should take him to the Alpha. Though with the amount of time we've been gone he might show up himself." Duo nodded and looked around then back at Harry.

"Then come on kid. You need to come with us. We wont hurt you." Harry suddenly went into fear mood. These people were trying to bring them to their "Alpha", he knew that those terms were usually used when dealing with animals. But considering the outlook of the two he didn't think he was very far off. But he had to get home soon, it was getting dark and he didn't even know them!

"Hey, calm down kid." Duo approached him noticing his breathing quicken and diluted eyes. He exchanged a look with Wufei before grabbing the boy around his waist and over his shoulder. The younger thrashed but not really standing a chance against the larger bulk of the Wolf Demon.

"We're not going to eat you. But I assure you that if you kick my face I'm dropping you." Wufei came around looking the boy in the face while grabbing his hands together, he closed his eyes, whispered a bit and then let go. Harry panicked as they wouldn't come apart, they seemed to be glued together at where his wrists were touching. With very strong glue.

"Should keep you from attacking us and harming yourself. The spell can't be broken by anyone but those of our pack. Well, unless you decide to cut your arms off naturally." Wufei saw the desperation settling into his eyes. Clawed hands shot out and were put on the sides of the youngling's head bringing their foreheads together, he then whispered to him.

"We will _not _harm you ever on purpose. I give you my word as a Wolf Demon." Wufei's body glowed a faint red that soon enveloped the other's head and spread though his body before fading away.

"What did you do?" The wizard finally choked out after Wufei let his arms fall away from his head.

"I placed a sort of ward on you that blocks out any attempt of harm from anyone in our pack. It'll last for about five hours. Its usually only used on those giving birth on the mate to prevent harm that those in labor are known to dish out." A small smile formed on the wolf demon's face before he jumped above them onto a branch of a tree that had to be more then fifteen feet tall.

"Lets go before they worry too much. I'm sure by now Quatre must be anxious and pacing a wear into the den's floor." The braided one nodded and jumped after the other. Harry held his breath such a leap is quite impossible by physics to him, but they acted like gravity didn't exist! Though as a Quidditch player the height didn't bother him as much as it should have. Then they were suddenly running though the trees at an astounding speed. Everything seemed to whisk by if Harry tried to focus on something it was gone in less then a second. So much for finding his way home. He decided to just let it go. If they killed him, well. At least he would never have to deal with Voldemart ever again.

Heero looked down at the young pup brought before him by his two mates. He was scrawny, timid, and smelt deeply of humans. You could only, very slightly smell his wolf side. It was covered with the thick electric smell of magic only England wizards used. Though he had a incredible strong aura, extraordinary beauty, and a strange eerie grace. The clothes he wore were excessively large for him. The over sized shirt nearly falling off his shoulder, pants hung from his waist only hanging on due too the belt that was clenched to the last hole. It was like someone had bought his clothes thinking he was the size of a overweight pie-eating contest winner.

"So your telling me that this Unawakened just walked into our forest without any of us knowing?" His braided mate nodded patting the kid's head with a grin on his face. The young pup shook his hand off his head and looked wearily at his mate's claws.

"He doesn't even know what he is? Have you seen a hint of his Guardian at all?" The two looked a bit grim and shook their heads a clear negative to him. The pup decided he was tired of keeping quite and finally spoke up to them.

"Ok I really don't know what's going on. But can someone please explain what I am since you seem to know what your all talking about!?" Quatre of the pack's beta pair took that moment to step out of the den, in his arms a freshly skinned deer hind. His pair followed closely behind shadowing the smaller of the two.

"What's going on? Have Duo and Wufei come back?" His question answered by the two meeting his eyes and nodding to him in acknowledgement. Duo's nod was followed by a cat-like grin. Then the healer of the pack noticed the small pup brought back by his pack mates.

"Whose this? You've brought a hu-…" He stopped as the winds changed, he caught the scent of the very human looking wolf demon.

"An Unawakened?! Here? Why didn't you get me sooner!" He handed the skins to his mate before rushing over to him, who laid the skins off to the side to be cleaned later. "Wow. He's beautiful! Let me get a good look at you. By Allah, you need a lot of food. Your way to skinny for a pup your age!"

Harry just watched nervously and tried inching back, he felt someone's legs stopping his slow retreat. The wolf-man-thing Duo stood over him a smile focused on him.

"Hey Q. I think your scaring him. Though I really have to agree on the food part. He looks more starved then I did when I was taken off the streets." Quatre backed off after one more full view of the boy before joining his mate that had come to stand behind their Alpha.

"I found him in the forest near the human dens. I think he must live there with some of them. But I'm sure he knows more then I do. Care to share pup?" Harry's mind raced he really _still _didn't know what was going on! If anyone didn't tell him soon he feared of how his magic would react to his frustration.

"I live with my Uncle, Aunty, and cousin. But please can someone explain what. Is. Going. On!" He felt a small portion of his magic break from his grip and he quickly lassoed it back before he hurt anyone.

"Whoa. Kid. Did you guys feel that? I think we're dealing with a power house here." Heero nodded, the magic that had come from Harry was pure and powerful. It amazed even him that the young wizard had the power to control it on his own.

"Alright. Keep clam. We'll explain, but first. Introductions." Heero nodded to his pack and went and grabbed the boy by his arm to help him off the ground. Wufei and Duo grabbed some skins that were hanging on a tree to the side of the small cave they had made their den. Quatre and Trowa moved swiftly going into the den and coming back out with a couple of scrolls each in their arms. The Alpha led Harry to the skins laid down by his mates and sat pulling the pup down with him. Wufei sat on Heero's side and Duo took the side next to Harry. Quatre and Trowa put the scrolls in front of their Alpha before seating themselves.

"Ok. To start off. I'm Quatre Winner." The blonde started pointing to himself and then grabbing Trowa's arm. "This is Trowa Barton. We are the Beta pair of the pack. I am also the healer."

Heero nodded to the two and turned Harry's attention to himself.

"I am Yuy, Heero. Alpha of the Gundam Wolf Demon Pack of the East. I'm sure my mates have already introduced them selves. So we'll start already." Heero pulled one of the scrolls from the pile and opened it. It was old, the edges of the paper were brown with age and chips of it were missing. On it was strange lettering in a language Harry didn't know.

"This is our history. But by the look on your face, I'm sure you don't understand the language. Its Japanese. Our pack came from Japan, we moved to England about 200 years ago." Heero ignored the look he got from the pup and continued on. "Our pack wasn't built like normal ones though. The more modern pack's now years are purely family and close friends from what I've heard. Our pack was formed through I guess what you would call "hardships". When we met there was a war raging though our lands. We were all from very different backgrounds, there was only one thing that connected us. Our need to stop the war. Though when we figured out we were Wolf Demons changed our relationship's drastically. We'll let you figure that all later though. I'm sure you want to know more about what you are." The "elder" rolled up the scroll and grabbed a new one. It looked similar to the other one, old. But this time he passed it to Wufei.

The Chinese wolf unrolled the scroll on it were different characters then the other scroll. Though similar they were different.

"This is written in Chinese. My native language. You, Potter Harry, are a wolf demon. Wolf Demon's are one of the very few demon's allowed onto Earth. Long ago Fate granted the first Wolf Demon's to roam the lands in its stead. For Fate as one of the Gods could not leave its post in the Heavens. Thus, it sent out Wolf Demon's to carry out justice on humans, and to make sure things went according to Fate's plans. Humans at the time had been acting out against the Gods. Some of the other Gods had sent out creatures in their stead as well. The Dementor being on of the most deadly of them, as sent out by Death. By records winged humans had been sent by Life to heal certain things on Earth. But they became too powerful over the weak minded humans and was called back by Life. The Winged Humans became known as Angels by regular humans.

Wolf Demons jobs were to settle conflicts in the Human Realm for Fate. We are granted the bodies of power in various different forms. For one was our main, the human-like appearance with the addition of the Wolf parts. The tail, ears, claws, fangs, and the internal parts are enhanced considerably compared to normal humans. The hearing for example can be tuned to certain sounds and even hear over three meters from where one stood. Wolf Demons communicate with Fate though something called a Guardian. The Guardian is actually a part of us, the form is usually another part of the Wolf Demon. Most Wolf Demon's Guardians come in different forms and tend to change from pack to pack. Our pack's Guardian's are usually take the form of large cats. Mine is a Melanistic jaguar. Though its odd for a Guardian not to show itself to an Unawakened at your age.

Have you ever heard a voice talk to you before? Like a nagging sound in the back of your mind?" Harry thought, the only thing that came to him was the times when he had lived with the Dursleys before knowing he was a wizard. Back then, there was always a voice that told him he didn't have to deal with his human relatives and how he could over power them easily. But when he met Dumbledore, it disappeared. He hadn't thought much of it because of all the different things that suddenly were around him.

"I had before. When I was younger. It went away though." The young wizard flinched back slightly as he saw the Alpha's eyes narrow at his statement.

"When did it go away?"

"After I started school at Hogwarts." Duo stifled a laugh at the word "Hogwarts".

"Hogwarts is a school? It sounds more like a disease." Harry glared silently at the wolf demon for insulting his home.

"Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in all of England! You can't talk down on it!" Duo ruffled the pup's hair in a calming gesture, not a bit afraid of the smaller boy.

"Ah come on! You have to admit the name is funny!" Harry opened his mouth to answer and was quickly silenced by a glare from the Alpha.

"Quatre. Check him for any locks or curses holding his Guardian and wolf side." The blond nodded and came to sit in front of said wizard. His eyes closed as he breathed out a blue glow faintly covered his body. The others watched with anticipation as their healer worked his magic.

A few minutes went by and his eyes suddenly popped open shook covered his face. He turned to the waiting group.

"He has two locks on his main magic. Three on his wolf side. There's also a dark curse on his Guardian." Harry looked surprised and confused at the news. The others just seemed incredibly livid. "There's also something else. I can see a tie on his psyche. Its… covered in darkness."

The young wizard's eyes darkened. "Its Voldermart. He's an dark wizard whose trying to wipe out muggles. He tried to kill me when I was a babe. Apparently I have an connection with him though my scar. Professor Dumbledore told me though it I gained some of his abilities and traits. Professor Dumbledore said my mother's magic protected me with love and saved me from him. That day my entire family was gone. Killed." He didn't know why he was spilling his guts to these _wolves_. He had just met them, they kidnapped him even! It was just something he felt, inside something seemed to tell him he would be fine even protected by them.

"Who do you stay with now?" The healer's mate finally spoke startling Harry. His voice was quite and smooth like a river.

"I live with my aunt, whose my last living relative she's my mum's sister, and her husband and son." Out of the blue Quatre, the least excepted to, quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it up revealing his stomach and back. Wufei and Duo gasped at the sight. Heero even let out a low growl.

The young pup's back was covered in welts about two inches thick in varying lengths. One his left side under his arm was a thin deep cut that was healing badly. There were also tiny little slits made in various places on his body, like someone had just taken a table knife and just poked him all over the place. His front wasn't as bad but still must have hurt like hell. There was a bruise the size of a large fist right in the middle of his stomach, it looked quite fresh as most of the wounds did. There were other bruises that spotted his chest and arms. Some were odd and random like someone had just picked up a random item and chucked it at him. Most on his arms were finger like that indicated he had been grabbed and manhandled a _lot_.

The wolves couldn't believe what they were looking at. One of their own kind has been abused right under their noses and they didn't even notice. It was strange how out of his entire body his face wasn't hurt. They suspected his tormentors made it that way so that others wouldn't notice that he even had other horrible wounds. To them since he was just a pup, it was either a death wish or war proposition.

It was Heero who finally spoke breaking the shocked and tense silence.

"We aren't going to let you go back to them." Harry looking around at the others. The same determination that was on the Alpha's face showed on all of theirs. For once in his life. He felt the connection that he had always longed for.

He smiled.

* * *

**Ok as a reader suggested I have broken up the Past and Present for this story. Sorry if it created confusion. I never really thought of it while I was writing. I hadn't planned I would even do a past really until the beginning of the second chapter.**


	2. Healing Wounds

**Disclaimer: I own none of the G-Wing boys or Harry Potter places or people or things or terms and so on a so forth.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hold on now!" Harry held on tighter to the wolf demon who was carrying him. They had taken off the spell on his hands a while ago. He and Duo were on their way back to the Dursley's. They had decided that letting only one go they could get in and out unnoticed then with more of the pack. Duo was the only one they could trust not to tear the humans apart at the moment. Harry had protested against their death how he could the other wolves didn't know considering what they have done to him.

"Do we have to go so fast!?" The wind was whizzing past them, faster then when he was first carried to the wolf demon's den.

"I want to make sure we catch the sun set!" Sun set by his meaning was so that the Dursleys could see his wolf like features in the light. He wanted to freak them out, and what from Harry told them. Just showing his face would make them nearly faint.

"Don't you need me to tell you what house it- is…" As soon as the last word came out of his mouth they had stopped in front of a house. His house to be exact.

"Your scent is all over this one pup. Wasn't that hard to figure out. You'll be able to do simple things like that too as soon as we get your Guardian unlocked." Harry approached the house Duo followed sticking to his side like glue.

"I'm never going to get the smell of human off me for weeks!" Duo muttered as the kid next to him knocked on the door. There were loud stomping sounds before the door to reveal the large pig that was Harry's uncle.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FREAK?!?!" His voice rang like cymbals played by a three year old. Duo growled and pushed his charge behind him stepped in the pig's way.

"Back off human." His voice went icy and his expression deadly. The killer intent he let off made the large human actually take a step back before he regained himself.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Duo pushed him aside, and when push came to shove Duo always won. So naturally the pig was forced to move aside whether he liked it or not.

"Who I am is none of your concern. But it might be if you touch a single hair on this boy's head anymore. Not that you'll have a choice in that matter. I'm taking him away. You don't have to worry your ugly little head about him anymore." While he spoke he sniffed out the pup's things that had been locked in a cupboard under the staircase.

"Unlock it." He pointed to the large lock on the cupboard.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" The foul smelling human refused to cooperate with him. So of course Duo decided to take desperate measures. He grabbed the front of the pigs shirt and lifted him at an arms length away slamming his back against the wall. A shriek came from somewhere in the house.

"Listen to me human! And you listen good. The only reason you aren't DEAD is because of this boy. Now you will cooperate or I will hurt you. Unlock. The. Cupboard." The pig turned red in the face but Duo pushed him more, the wall behind him cracked. He gave in pain showing on his fat face.

"Fine! Let me go!" The wolf demon dropped him and the floor shook a bit from the impact. He grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

"Well. I think that went well!" Duo's teeth gleamed at Harry.

"Are you sure about this?" The young wizard looked wearily at the stairs where his uncle had gone to get the key for the cupboard.

"Don't worry! He can't pull anything against me. And if he does he wont be really happy with the results." Duo ruffled the pup's mop of hair affectionately. Making sure to go slow with the younger wolf. His treatment from the humans were obvious once they walked into the house.

There was a stomping and the Dursley appeared at the top of the staircase. Before they looked up a shot rang through the house. The pig had shot Duo but had only gotten his arm. There was a scream from somewhere again and cries from the room behind the elder Dursley.

"Get OUT!" Vernon had a revolver in his hand since after Hagrid twisted the last shot gun he had, he bought a new one.

"You really shouldn't have done that…" Duo spoke from where he hadn't even moved. Blood was slowly trickling down his arm. But at where the bullet had entered his arm the wound was already slowly closing. It had been a clean shot the bullet had lodged itself in the wall behind Duo. As soon as the wound closed Duo was gone and appeared behind Vernon.

"Humans should really learn their place…" He grabbed the back of his neck and the wrist which held the gun. Gripping till a crack was heard and the gun fell to the ground uselessly.

"AAAARRG!!!!" The pig cried as his wrist was broken. Duo laughed gleefully and let go of the fat wrist and threw the fat human into the wall.

"Where's the key _Human_! I wont ask again." Duo kicked the fat of the man until he heard a few cracks.

"I-its in the drawer!!!" Duo stopped kicked him down the stairs and went to look.

Harry stood in shock as his uncle was thrown around and tortured by the fellow wolf demon. Someone had stood up to him at last. He felt a bit bad, but he considered how the piece of lard had treated him throughout his life and it vanished quite quickly.

"Found it Pup!" Duo ran down the stairs jumping the last five and unlocked the cupboard. He pulled out the trunk and a bag.

"Is this it?" Harry shook his head. "I have something in my room. I'll go get it." Duo nodded and watched him go. Before he walked to the groaning man on the ground and kicked him again a few times for good measure.

The young wolf ran with a new enthusiasm to his small bedroom. Opening the door and quickly dropping to the ground next to his bed. He pulled the loose floorboard off his treasures and looked lovingly at his few possessions. There were a few foods he had saved from school, the album of his parents from Hagrid, a few twigs from his first broom he had kept, and his father's invisibility cloak. He petted the shimmering material lovingly before gathering the items up and running back down stairs.

"Let's get out of here pup. It stinks." Duo pulled him towards the door as soon he got down his nose wrinkling to enhance the statement. The trunk was easily carried by him in one hand.

"What about my uncle?" The man groaned when he heard his name. Duo took a single glance at him and kept walking.

"For what he's done to you. He doesn't deserve help right now." Harry stopped though and took out his wand. Stopping Duo.

"I can't leave him this way…" Harry quickly chanted out spells he had learn over the years. And soon everything in the house was normal again. Except a few things 'inside' of the old pig. He still had a few broken bones that the pup didn't know how to fix.

"He wont remember some things. But I think it'll be better this way." Harry put his wand away quickly packing away his things from his room in his trunk.

"Ok lets go then. It really does stink." Harry chuckled and swayed a bit from using so much magic he didn't have much energy left. Duo picked him up with one arm the other holding his trunk. A little later they were gone from the house and the rest of the Dursley's sad lives.

As soon as they arrived at the den Quatre was on him like a starving wolf on fresh meat. Tearing the overly large shirt off him and laying him down on furs laid out just for him. Heero and Trowa had went hunting for their dinner with two of the other lower pack wolves.

"What are you doing?!" Harry attempted to struggle as soon as he figured out what was going as Quatre moved way too fast for his still "human" mind to comprehend.

"Lay down. I'm going to heal you." The kind, gentle wolf from before was suddenly replaced with a stern healer. He had no choice but to allow the older one to do what he was doing. He sighed and rested on the soft furs, frowning when he heard Duo cracking up over his position.

"Don't worry pup! He's done this to us too. We're all at his mercy when he goes into his healer mode." Wufei suddenly came out of the den with a large smirk on his face, in his arms some dried meat.

"Yes, we all have been exposed to his healer mode. I remember quite clearly when Jinsoku was a cub he got a tad bit too excited and you spent the day with your ass in the air while Quatre treated it." Duo's face broke out into a deep blush and growled slightly before running at his mate. Quatre meanwhile hovered over his injured back his hands glowing strangely green.

"I like it so much better when its your ass hanging in the air my little dragon~" Duo cooed finally having caught his mate and pinning him to the ground straddling the dark haired wolf's waist. Wrists pinned above his head. Wufei was glaring at the other above him but was quelled as Duo swiped his tongue along his neck. Harry's eyes went large at their actions, his mouth hanging a bit open.

"Knock it off you two. Imagine if Heero comes in and sees you two doing that without him. Remember last time that happened? I'm not sure I have enough balm for you two if it does." The two froze as a look of bliss, pain, and eagerness passed before their eyes. Quatre just sighed and continued his work on Harry's back, pushing his head away from the two.

"Don't mind them. Their always seem to be in heat. I think it might be because their all males. I'm just waiting for one of them to get pregnant." Harry froze.

"Pregnant?" Quatre talked his hands never stopped motion.

"Wolf demon's are rare to come across. There are about fifty packs in the entire world and usually don't grow bigger then ten to fifteen wolves. Fate has blessed us with the ability to breed with either sex since there are so few of our kind. Finding a female is sometime hard. So to over come that we can breed with either." Quatre didn't even have to look to see how wide the pup's eyes were. The laughter from the woods said it all. Trowa came back into the small camp his eyes twinkling with mirth. A small deer was draped on his shoulders. He dropped the dead animal at the edge of the skins next to the fire before coming to sit next to his mate. The two wolves that had been with them went straight for the river that ran a few meters from their den.

"The Alpha should be back soon. There were some strange people wandering on the edges of the forest. He went to check our borders." Harry's interest was perked at the talk of 'strange people'.

"I'm sure he'll return before we eat." Quatre fussed over hisback the entire time, even when his mate kissed his head lightly in greeting.

Harry was fixed up almost an hour later. His back covered in balm and bandages. Parts of his arms were covered with bandages along with a few places on his legs a half hour after that.

As they were getting him settled, Heero jumped into the clearing a large buck dropped to the ground next to him.

"I'm afraid we might have to leave this area…" His voice was like steel and sharp as a blade. Eye's stuck to his form.

"What about the cubs?" Duo walked up to his mate his stance submissive. There were three new cubs that were born a little while ago. They weren't up for a trip yet, too young and barely had open eyes.

"We'll manage. Someone's tailing _our _cub." The Alpha's eyes went to Harry and softened. "Your definitely someone important to your former race aren't you?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, his eyes cast downward from his Alpha's. "I'm afraid they'll chase me until they have me back."

Heero nodded and checked over the pup's wounds. The others merely stared surprised at their Alpha's kind gesture toward their new member.

"We'll leave within the week. Traveling with his wounds wont get us far now. Quatre will prepare something to carry the pups in and your herbs. Duo take care of the food. Wufei will clean our scents and trails from this place. Trowa pack the things. I want this done before the next half quarter." The other wolves just nodded not daring to question their Alpha's orders.

"You really don't need to do this for me…" Harry's small voice was quite and filled with fear. Heero glared down at the bowed head.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. My guardian has told me something quite interesting while I was out. From here forth you are our cub, our pup. As we are your family. We will never abandon you. As Fate has willed it."

---

I'm sorry its so short. I just really wanted to get something out for you guys. Old Voldy Moldy will be in the next chapter!


	3. Those strange grins

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

* * *

"So that tattoo under your eye is like some kind of phone to a goddess?" Harry questioned the Chinese wolf next to him. As the scholar of the pack, Wufei was given the task of educating the young wolf to their ways. In the past week, after Heero had announced that they would be moving within the month, he had been introduced to the way the pack lived and ran.

"In simpler terms, that is correct." He relaxed as the curious pup examined the tattoo under his eye of a Melanistic jaguar that was examining him right back.

Harry had been at first astonished at the way the pack was run. He learned his place in the pack as a pup. One who had to be carefully cared for and brought up to their ways, protected at all times, and most importantly, Loved. It was just something every pack did for their young. What had also surprised him was that in the hundreds of years in the world the pack had yet to take on a pup. He was their first new addition to the pack since it had been formed.

"You should have one yourself, but as Quatre diagnosed it seems yours is under a dark curse. We'll soon be working on that once we are settled at our next den." Their Alpha had decided that the woods in France were prefect this time of year. The thought of France made Harry ponder over the thought of bumping into Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Most pack's recently are made up of family with the Wolf Demon gene passed down. Those tend to have guardians of the same species. Like ours, we are a large cat pack." Harry had spotted the great cats under the other's eyes. Each was fierce and powerful like their Demons.

"Does that mean I'll have a large cat too?" Wufei shook his head causing the staring contest between the tattoo and Harry to break.

"No, since you were born out of our pack your guardian could be anything." He nodded as the older wolf continued on. "There are cases of family Wolf Demon's whose child be born with a different species guardian. Those have been known to become mate to another Wolf from a different pack with a matching species. Though, it is rare."

He watched as Wufei pulled a scroll from a pile Duo had brought out in the morning for them.

"Look here." The scroll was huge, spread over four feet long and two feet wide.

"This is a family tree we gathered from other packs around the world." There had to be hundreds of names, many started from small groups and spread out to go on forever. Then there were rare dots of names not connected to any pack here and there. Harry pointed them out.

"Why aren't these part of a pack?" The Chinese wolf smiled at him. "They are like you. Born into this world and blessed while in the womb." The pup looking curiously at the other names; then he saw a name quite familiar.

"Malfoy!" Sure enough there was a large tree of a pack of the family name 'Malfoy'. Wufei looked at the name and the long chain, they had met that pack a century ago in England's market. It had been weird to encounter another pack in a place full of regular humans. They had learned that the other pack had been losing its fertility and slowly starting to age at a faster pace; much like regular wizards. Examining the self-updating scroll he saw that their fertility had dropped much since their last encounter with the pack. They had only one direct heir from the first Malfoy's they had met. That pup's name was Draco.

"You know them somehow? It's rare for any type of Demon to interact with the human population. Besides the Dementors of course." His pup nodded pointing to the last name along the tree.

"We go to Hogwarts together. I can't say we get along that great." He must have been holding back since his glare said a lot more then what he said.

"It's strange…" Wufei started, Harry looked up at him in interest. "His Guardian is different from his parents…" Under the name Lucious Malfoy and Narcissia Black-Malfoy was Draco Malfoy's but unlike his parents whom both had ferret Guardians, his was different. The area of where his Guardians species would be was fuzzed out.

From the look Harry was making Wufei could tell what he was thinking. "It indicates that he has a species different from his parents, but unknown to us. We have not encountered that family in ages, which could explain the lack of knowledge we have on them."

"You know another wolf your age?" Duo came over to they're mats and plopped down next to his mate. Looking at his pup with question. "One with an unknown species as well?" He asked again after looking at the scroll.

"He is a classmate of mine at Hogwarts, a nasty Slythrin. He always seems to live to make my life miserable." The young wizard spit out, it was the first spark they had seen out of him. His two parent's exchanged looks.

"Quatre?" The blond came from his packing to the Alpha mate's side.

"Watch him for a bit we needa have a chat with Hee-chan." The beta nodded and beckoned Harry to him. The pup went with him in confusion watching as the two picked up the scroll and dashed into the woods.

"Let's see how your healing shall we?" The kind wolf led him into the den and sat him down on some soft pelts. Quatre sat in front of him and closed his eyes, a glow settled over them. A few seconds later he opened them and muttered out names of plants; some of which Harry knew.

"It's going well, but your growth seems to be stunted from your past treatment. We'll need to get more food and nutrition into you. I know just the mix." The wizard sat silently as he watched the blond seem to blur before his eyes. His hands moving quickly and efficiently; gathering and mixing different herbs or roots. In no time he was done and brought the concoction to him.

"I added honey to lessen the taste of the herbs, I hope it helps." Quatre said with a smile. Harry accepted the bowl given to him; carefully he brought it to his lips. His eye twitched as the smell hit his nose.

'They would never poison me. I trust them.' He told himself, trust was something he had trouble with since he was younger. But something inside compelled him to trust these wolves.

Surprisingly to him it hadn't taste as bad as it had smelt. The taste of honey covered most of the bad flavor from herbs. Much better then potions from the healer's wing at Hogwarts.

The blond took the bowl back and set it aside.

"You'll have to take that at least a dozen more times until we see improvement." Quatre's words were firm and kind, so the wizard succumbed to the weeks of drinking the odd mixture.

"Now let's see how your wounds are healing." He leant over Harry as he spoke a hand outstretched. Quatre frowned as he saw the young pup flinch away before letting him examine his back. The welts and bruises were healing fast with the help from Quatre and Harry's own magic. The mere sight of them still raised a deep anger in the blond but he quickly dismissed it.

"Very good. It should clear up within the week. Make sure not to bump into anything though." As the words left his mouth a shout came from outside. Quatre jumped to his feet at once and dashed for the entrance. Harry quickly got himself together and followed slowly behind the older one.

" Quatre! We need a concealment shield! Now!" Heero and his mates came flying into the camp. Trowa who had been out gathering wood dashed in from another side hearing his Alpha's voice.

The beta wolf nodded at once and went to the middle of their camp raising his hands above his head. What came next shocked the wizard in Harry. A blue sphere formed in his hands and quickly expanded down his arms, over his body, then the entire camp. His Alpha moved to his pup and hugged him from behind ignoring the flinch his pup made at their contact. Wufei and Duo stood in front of the two grim expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Harry's confused voice broke the tense silence. Heero merely held him tighter and shushed him.

Then he heard the sound of shouts. It took him a second to realize it was his name they were calling out. A slight pain jabbed through him knowing people were worried about him. But he remained still in his Alpha's arms.

The shouts got closer and figures of robed bodies closed in towards the blue shield. Harry could hardly hold his shock as he watched three wizards walk straight through their camp. Not even taking notice of the six watching them, five with glares in their eyes.

It was almost an hour before the shouts died out and Quatre let his arms fall with a sigh. His mate took him up in his arms whispering into his ear.

"They should be gone." Heero gave his pup a reassuring hug before releasing him. Wufei still glared at the way the wizards had gone muttering words of another language under his breath.

"Good riddance, why they keep searching the same place over again is dumb." Duo put in, his arms crossed and tail wagging in irritation. Harry let his head fall feeling guilty.

"Are you alright pup?" Wufei let his anger drop and put an arm around his pup in concern.

"I'm alright. Sorry to be such a bother." Duo sneered in the direction of the wizards.

"Your not the bother pup, it's them that are the bothers." Wufei glared at his mate for such bad grammar(a/n: my own fault, sorry Duo). Duo ignored the glare and turned smiling brightly at Harry, anger forgotten.

"But we have better news!" A grin also formed on the Chinese wolf. It made Harry a little nervous. Duo bounded over and threw an arm over Wufei's on his pup's shoulders.

"Ya know your Draco friend?" Harry made an affirmative grunt a slight scowl on his face from thinking about him. Duo went on.

"Weeell me and the mates did some brainstorming." Duo's smile turned into a Cheshire's grin. "Your gonna take him as your mate!"

Harry stared at him then to Wufei, who smiled. Then to his Alpha who nodded and also grinned at his pup. He felt his eye twitch.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry


	4. Unexpected Hunt

Please do my poll on my profile! D:

Wolf Dragon Demon: uhhhh what does TTFN mean?  
Hocapontas: Sorry about being unclear so much. But Remus and Sirius will pop up eventually… but Hedwig… I think that was the year Harry left her at Ron's but I'm not too sure. I'm just going to go with that though xD  
Hedwig in a cave with a bunch of wolves just doesn't look right in my head…

To everyone else who revived…: THANK YOU :DDD I love you all xD

* * *

"Understand pup, our race is very limited to who we are able to mate with." Wufei kept a knowing smile on his face. Having gone through the same thing many years ago.

"Sure, if you wanted to just have a tussle in the sheets with anyone not Wolf demon, you could." Harry made a face at Duo's comment, who wiggled his eyebrows at him. Heero pushed him aside to stand in front of his pup.

"What we're trying to say is that Wolf demons are able to only procreate with others of our own." He said calmly forcing Harry to pay attention. Harry made of face of confusion.

"But then why Malfoy? Can't I find someone else?" Duo laughed at his words returning to toss his arm around Harry once again.

"Pup, there are around one hundred fifty wolf packs around today. That means if there are around five in each pack like ours, there are only seven hundred wolf demons alive. Out of those seven hundred guess how many are your age?"

Harry glanced at the others of the pack, all seemed to have the expression of amusement on their faces. "Uh I have no idea?"

"Well. Currently. There's about fifteen around your age." Harry glared at that.

"That means there's fourteen others that I could still be with!" Duo burst out laughing, Wufei and Heero just smiled smugly.

"Harry, Harry. I'm sorry to tell you, but most of those others either are already paired with their own mate. Or live on the other side of the planet." A hand fell on his head and mussed up his hair. The pup flinched at the contact but remained still.

"Don't worry much. At least you know him and it's not like he's a complete stranger you have to mate with." Harry looked up at the tall brunette who smiled kindly down at him. Trowa lifted his hand and went back to his own mate. The two were so gathered up with each other Harry could just see the love around them.

Would he really be like that with his own mate? He could hardly imagine having someone to love at all. Let alone another male like Draco.

"Come on pup! So little time, so much to learn!" Duo whined at him, seconds later he was gripping onto Duo's arms as they seemed to fly into the trees.

"What are we doing?" The young wizard shouted at his supposed father. The other man just laughed as they stopped on a tree nearly thirty feet above solid ground. From their vision they could see the pack start to move onto what they were doing before. They could also see the edges of Harry's old town.

"Ya gotta get used to this pup." Duo steadied the younger with one hand as he himself gazed out across the trees. "This is how we're going to travel later on. Soon you should be able to move like that too!"

Looking down at the drop to the ground Harry wished he had his broom. He hardly heard his Alpha mate's voice. "Are you really sure this is safe Duo?"

A hard pat on the back almost had him tumbling forward over the branch's edge. He clung onto Duo's arm that had hit him.

"Don't worry! Being a demon has its perks you know?" A large grin was fixed on his face.

"Now. Look out through the trees. Don't think about the height. Your up here to learn something!" He scolded when Harry stared straight down again. His head snapped up at the sound of Duo's voice and quickly scanned their surroundings.

"Ok, now. What do you see?" Harry looked at him with a face that clearly said 'are you serious?'

"What am I supposed to see?"

"Just tell me pup you can do it." Duo told him in an encouraging tone. The wizard sighed and looked again slowly this time around.

"I see…" The braided demon leaned closer with an excited expression. "I see…"

He glared at the scenery around them.

"Tress." He said with a deadpan look. Duo nearly fell over laughing at him. "What were you expecting me to say?" Harry grumpily asked.

Duo whipped a tear from his laughter away and patted Harry on the back.

"Well for one. To the right, you see right there." He pointed through the trees and sure enough Harry saw a doe and her fawn. "Guess what that is?"

"It's a deer?" Harry answered as if somehow it wasn't, though he was quite sure it was a deer and its child.

"Yes, yes it is. But it is also dinner." Duo barked out a laugh at the expression on Harry's face.

"But it has a child!" He protested which was quickly quieted as Duo picked him up again and they pretty much _flew_ through the trees toward the two deer.

"I normally don't do the hunting for the pack. That's Heero and Tro's job. But I teach the young how to do the basics and they fine tune when they get older." Harry watched silently as Duo left him in the tree they landed in. The older man jumped through the trees till he was above the unknowing pair. Then his heart lurched as Duo dropped straight down onto the doe's back, which caused the animal to launch into a wild gallop with his adoptive father on top.

"Duo!" He couldn't help the shout that tore through his lips in worry. The man simply laughed.

"You watching pup?" In a swift move, his right arm wrapped around the doe's neck, the other arm came around under the doe's chin and his claws ripped the thin skin there. All Harry saw was the red blood flowing from the fatal cut. The animal's eyes were wide, black, and they slowly lost life. Duo jumped off it's back landing gracefully on the grass as the doe fell to the ground twitching.

Harry sat numbly in the tree his mind reeling. He was expected to hunt for food in this new life, to take another's life to sustain his own. Never was he asked such a thing minus the whole Voldemort thing. How was he going to live this way? He couldn't jump or run the way they did. Questions plagued his mind even as Duo appeared at his side.

"Hey! Harry!" His attention snapped toward Duo, then to the man's blood covered arm. He almost fell from the tree in fright; if it weren't for the arm that snatched the back of his shirt he would have been a wizard pancake.

"Woah there. What's wrong pup?" Pure concern pooled in Duo's eyes as he gazed into Harry's own.

"It's. Nothing." Harry was determined not to show his fear and weakness to him. He didn't need to put anything more on the ones taking him in.

"Well. Don't be afraid to tell me anything alright?" At Harry's nod he jumped back into a happy mood. "Right! So we need to get this back to the pack now. Let's go."

The older wolf picked him up again and landed near the carcass. Duo let him walk on his own as he hefted the carcass on his shoulder like it was nothing. They walked back in silence, as Harry was too shocked at Duo's amazing display of strength.

* * *

IDEAS ARE NEEDED PLEASE REVIEW? ; A ; I am sorry it is so short...


End file.
